La separación
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Una inofensiva broma causa la separación de la familia, gracias a la propuesta de su madre e hijas, la familia Loud queda rota. Pésimo resumen, ya que me puede linchar u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos aquí de madrugada en México, les traigo una historia un poco triste, esta historia se me ocurrió al ver vídeos donde a los papas le dan de regalo bromas, pues se me ocurrió eso al ver miles de padres troles hacer eso, pero también no hay que ser tan malos, ya que así una amistad termina separando los lazos familiares, bueno sin mas que nada que decir damos inicio a esta historia.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, excepto los ocs y la historia que hago es mi responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **UNA BROMA QUE TERMINO MAL**

 **Casa de los Loud navidad**

Navidad es la época donde la pasas en familia, un sitio donde todos estan reunidos celebrado la noche buena, pero también seria el ultimo día en familia para los Loud, porque digo esto? Una broma desatara la separación de esta familia, que al fin y a cabo, las cosas no terminaron como quieren, pues veamos ese suceso.

Las hermanas y el único hermano de la familia Loud reciben sus regalos de navidad, cada una por todos ellas y de el, mientras que todos están felices de sus regalos Lincoln Loud, sabrá que es una broma que le causara la separación de su amada familia.

Lincoln: (abre su regalo y recibe un pastel en la cara) que significa esto? Y mi regalo? (Pregunta el niño triste)

Luan: (riendo todos menos Leni, lana y Lucy) es tu regalo, todas menos ellas colaborado en esto, feliz navidad (responde la comediante alegre)

Lincoln: entiendo, muchas gracias por el regalo (avienta el plato de crema al piso y se va a su habitación)

Luna: que chillón, no aguanta una siempre broma (dice la rockera tranquila)

Leni: es un día especial, porque le hicieron esto? (Pregunta la rubia)

Lori: es una broma, aquí esta su regalo (responde la otra rubia sacando su regalo)

Rita: no se preocupen, se le bajara el enojo ya lo verán, fue buena hija mía (felicita a su hija comediante)

Las tres hermanas están muy enojadas con sus otras hermanas, por una vez Lincoln quiere que le den un regalo, si que le castiguen, sin bromas, sin tontos favores para tenerlo, esta vez se ha pasado con esto, esa broma término por lo mas bajo, ellas también se sintieron molestas, algo que miran las hermanas que elaborado la broma es que les tiro a la basura.

Lola: porque tiras mi regalo lana? (Pregunta su gemela)

Lana: porque lo tire? Porque Lincoln le acabaron de hacer esto? No saben que el es aun niño feliz por estas fechas, mi hermano al menos que tenga una navidad donde no tenga que pasarle esto (responde subiendo a su habitación)

Lori: porque lo hicisteis, lo hice para ti Leni, me costo mucho para que lo tires? (Pregunta la rubia mayor)

Leni: a ti te costo mucho arruinarle la navidad a mi hermanito (responde seria y se va a su cuarto)

Lucy: el les da todo, para ayudarles, les da sus regalos, miren como les paga a el, se lo merece? (Cuestiona la pelinegra)

Después de lo dicho por Lucy ella también se fue a su habitación, todos y los padres pensaron que era cierto, cada navidad le hacen esto como paga, ahora entienden el porque Lincoln le da sus regalos, como la gratitud de ser un hermano y un hijo para ellos, pero le pagaron de la peor manera.

 **Habitación de Lincoln**

El albino esta en su cama llorando en silencio, siempre sus navidades, termina de este modo, castigado o como lo sucedido hoy, Lincoln, siempre quiere lo mejor par sus hermanas, les da sus regalos, así le pagaron con un pastel en la cara, ahora ya ni sabia si salir o no cuando este mas calmado, pero esta vez ya no se dignira hablarles a quienes le hicieron eso, las únicas que le hicieron esa broma fueron Leni, lana y Lucy, ellas serán ahora las únicas hermana que se preocuparan por ellas.

Lincoln: (se levanta) ya no les voy hablar ni a mis padres, solo para los favores, Leni, lana, Lucy gracias por no involucrarse (sonríe un niño mas calmado)

Leni: (toca la puerta, junto con lana y Lucy) Lincoln, podemos pasar (dice la rubia)

Lincoln: pasen, vengan (deja pasar a las tres hermanas y se abrazan)

El niño vuelve a llorar pero menos, las hermanas le consuelan, ahora perdieron la confianza con esta broma, la confianza con sus hermanas, la confianza con sus padres, ahora solo estará en confianza con ellas tres que no se pusieron de acuerdo con la broma.

 **Hora de la cena**

Es hora de comer en la casa, todos bajan a comer, pero desde el incidente de la mañana, queda silencioso, lana ya ni se digna en pelear con Lola, Leni se alejo de sus hermanas menores, ni siquiera Lucy se atrevió a decir nada, Lincoln, aun tenia coraje ante lo sucedido hoy, ya ni siquiera les mira, sus padres se preocuparon y le pregunta.

Rita: hijo, estas bien? (Pregunta su madre ante la molestia de su hijo)

Lincoln: mama, desde ahora solo te escuchar, los favores que me harás, como el hijo que debo ser (responde muy cortante, la madre quedo triste, si se pasaron esa broma)

Luan: (se levanta y camina asia su hermano) Lincoln, te pido disculpas por lo sucedido, no queríamos en serio (toma de los hombros a su hermano)

Lincoln: (mueve las manos de su hermana) lo ciento Luan pero este perdón te tomara tiempo, ahora no quiero el perdón de ustedes, si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación (se levanta, se va a su habitación seriamente)

Leni: se me quitaron las ganas de comer (se venta, sin nada de lo que le sirvió su madre toco)

Lana: mejor me voy (se levanta de la misma manera que Leni)

Queda en silencio el lugar, Luan quedo sorprendida ante la acción de Lincoln, el coraje de la mañana le a afectado mucho, Lori ira a disculparse con el, ella y Rita fueron las que propusieron esto.

 **Habitacion de Lincoln**

El albino lee su cómic, esta muy tranquilo, pero aun con el coraje de lo sucedido, tocan la puerta y deja pasar a Lori.

Lincoln: solo me interrumpió (se queja)

Lori: lo ciento hermanito, no pensamos que le pasaría mal (explica la chica)

Lincoln: si es eso, te puedes ir (pide serio, la rubia, le entrega su regalo) en serio Lori vete (pide ya a punto de llorar)

Lori: pero al menos toma tu re- (es interrumpida, tomo el relago y le tira a la basura) oye que te pasa! (Exclama la mujer joven)

Lincoln: yo ya no necesito esto, me demostró que lo que he hecho por ustedes no le valió nada, puedes irte (dijo aun con esa cara)

Lori: eres un maldito bueno para nada, deberían de haberte abortado, así es como me pagas las veces que te he ayudado? (Pregunta casi en grito)

Lori, quedo sorprendida, no quería decir eso, por el enojo, en cambio Lincoln abre los ojos de la impresión, le empezó a caer las lágrimas, todas ahora se enojaron con ella, la rubia quiere disculparse pero Leni la saca, lana y Lucy entran a la habitación y cierran la puerta.

Rita: porque dices eso? (Quiere saber el porque)

Lori: tiro su regalo a la basura (responde muy conmovida)

Leni: con el trato como le dieron, como no lo estaría, ya hicieron mas, dejarlo en paz (dice la rubia de vestido verde magenta)

Rita: es mejor irnos a dormir, ya no quiero saber nada de esto, espero que mañana sera diferente (dice la madre y todas se van a dormir)

Parece que las desgracias empezaron, pero las peleas también, que les depara la próxima vez que se pelee con una de sus hermanas? Se los dejo a la otra

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **DISCUSIÓN CON LYNN TERMINA SEPARANDO LA HERMANDAD**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, como les gusto este prólogo, a mi en lo que le hacia, me dio coraje en algunas escenas, es que me paso algo similar por eso quiero prasmar lo sucedido conmigo, haciendo la historia, tal vez suene ofensivo, pero wro arruinara su vida, tanto como a ti como familia.**

 **Bueno debo irme a dormir, ya me duelen los ojos con un carajo, se despide para la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. La discusión que termina separando

**Hola amigos estamos de nuevo con esta historia, quiero que comenten que les sucedió en esas fechas, solo quiero saber lo sucedido y nada mas, vamos con el capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, excepto los ocs y la historia que hago es mi responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **DISCUSIÓN CON LYNN TERMINA SEPARANDO LA HERMANDAD**

 **Casa Loud al día siguiente**

Un nuevo día en la casa Loud, las cosas aun no se calmaron, Lincoln se despertó para ir a desayunar, con calma y mas relajado baja las escaleras que conduce a la sala principal, el joven de pelos blancos mira a sus tres hermanas que no le hicieron la broma, saluda y conviven alegremente, pero cuando llegan las demás hermanas, el silencio reina de nuevo, sin decir nada se sienta a lado de Lucy y lana, Leni por su parte ignora a sus hermanas restantes.

Rita: como están? (Pregunta la madre alegre)

Todos: bien mama (responde los hijos)

Mientras que la madre Loud sirve el desayuno, Lincoln no dice nada solo come su comida como Lucy y lana, la madre se sentía mal por lo sucedido, que quería compensar el error que cometió, pero Leni comió mas rápido, hace que Lincoln y las dos hermanas menores hagan lo mismo, la rubia de vestido verde y lentes colgados en la cabeza tome la mano de Lincoln y se lo lleve a su habitación, Lynn claramente se molesto por el trato que les da los cuatro, pero entendió el enojo constante del día anterior.

 **Habitacion de Lori y Leni**

La rubia de lentes deja entrar a su hermanito, pero también lana y Lucy le siguieron el paso ya reunidos los cuatro la mayor propone algo para enmendar el daño de sus hermanas llevando a Lincoln a lugares de su gusto como regalo de navidad.

Leni: quieres ir con nosotras a pasarla bien? (Pregunta la mayor)

Lincoln: me parece bien, entonces al medio día nos alistamos para irnos (responde alegre)

Leni: ok linky, nos veremos en la entrada de la casa (alegre salen los hermanos para que se puedan arreglar eh ir a un sitio)

 **Poco después, habitación de Lincoln**

El albino se arregla bien, quiere al menos olvidar ese incidente, antes de que saliera, Lynn le impide el paso.

Lincoln: Lynn, me dejas pasar! (Exclama molesto ante su hermana castaña)

Lynn: no, te has comportado de manera seria con mama, con todas, es una inocente broma! (Exclama seria, las demás salen a ver lo que sucede)

Lincoln: un día especial, un día importante Lynn! Y así me pagan todas ustedes? Dime les hice algo similar, para que me hicieran eso? (Pregunta enojado, la deportista se molesto demasiado)

Lynn: es una maldita broma, no lo entiendes, solo queríamos que te rieras al menos así, pero eres un mal agradecido! (Exclama en respuesta la hermana)

Lincoln: una broma? En serio creen que eso me me olvidara? En serio Lynn, en serio tu solo te la pasas golpeando, a mi como un muñeco, ya no voy a discutir contigo, se acabo lo que siempre hacia para ayudarte, dado por terminar esto! (Exclama molesto y de un puñetazo que le da Lynn responde)

Lynn: te odio, te odio, porque no te abortaron? Porque no lo hizo mama! (Exclama cuando Luan y luna sostienen los brazos de Lynn)

Leni ayuda a levantar a Lincoln, tiene un ojo morado por el golpe causado por Lynn, el albino esta llorando, acaba de decirle eso por segunda ocasión, Lori y las demás solo se quedan sin decir nada, lana y Lucy le ayudaron pero Lynn esta muy enojada.

Lynn: eres un puto idiota, que no sabe aguantar las bromas, siempre es lo mismo! (Exclama sin saber que cometió el error)

Leni: (camina y le da un puñetazo a Lynn) mira lo que has hecho Lynn? Mira lo que hicisteis (obliga a mirar lo que le hizo a Lincoln)

Lynn: (se sorprende y trata de ayudarle) Lincoln, lo ciento no quería esto, perdonarme (quiere ayudarle pero Lincoln la mueve)

Lincoln: vete de aquí vete! (Exclama lleno de enojo y tristeza)

Leni: todas menos Lucy y lana quedarse aquí, fuera! (Exclama enojada la rubia)

Lynn: pero Lincoln? (Pregunta desesperada)

Leni: largo de aquí! (Grita enojada y furiosa la mujer)

Después de sacar a todas las que no hicieron nada para ayudar a Lincoln, lo miran empacar sus cosas.

Leni: que haces hermanito? (Pregunta la mayor)

Lincoln: me voy, ya no soporto esto, miren como me dejo ella, pensé que eramos hermanos, que podíamos superar mucho, ahora me demostró que nuestra hermandad termino (responde triste)

Leni: cuando estoy enojada, actuó de manera distinta, como hermana mayor no te permito irte de este sitio! (Exclama Leni seriamente, en esa faceta de ella)

Lincoln: Leni, mira mi ojo como quieres que me quede en este sitio, mira lo que me hicieron! (Exclama)

Leni: me dejas terminar Lincoln! (Le calla un para que le escuche) no te permito irte de este sitio solo, iras con nosotras, hace tiempo a escondidas encontré una casa abandonada, pregunte si alguien la ocupa, pero nadie me dijo nada, me dijeron si la quieren es suya, a nadie le importa eso, así que toma lo necesario y nosotras también lo haremos, ya estoy al colmo de tantos problemas (explica la chica muy seria)

Lincoln: porque me ayudan? Porque esto, ustedes porque? (Pregunta el joven)

Lana: eres mi hermano, que siempre valoro lo que nos haces, yo si aprecio todo lo que haces por nosotras (responde la niña marimacha)

Lucy: tu me ayudas, nunca me vez como una rara, eso me hace sentir bien (dijo sus motivos)

Leni: tu eres mi hermanito, tu me haces bien al saber que no me tratas como una idiota, por eso quiero ayudarte, se acabo la Leni idiota, ahora veras quien es Leni Loud (dijo seriamente a su hermano)

Entonces los cuatro hermanos preparan sus cosas, preparan todo lo necesario, se irán en frente de todas sus hermanas, se acabo las bromas, lo momentos ruidosos, se acabo lo que han hecho con Lincoln.

 **En la sala principal**

En la sala principal las hermanas están aun confusas ante la reacción de Lynn, pero cuando escuchan bajar a los cuatro hermanos, miran con sus maletas listas, Rita se preocupo mas ahora si se preocupo mas que otras ocasiones.

Rita: a donde van? (Cuestiona la adulta)

Leni: me voy con Lincoln, lana y Lucy de este sitio, ya no soporto esto! Acabaron de arruinar esta navidad una vez mas, todo el tiempo culpando de Lincoln, aun no me perdono por lo sucedido por lo de la mala suerte, ustedes le dieron la espalda en los momentos que mas necesito, y el a cambio les ayuda con los brazos abiertos, yo valoro lo que hace, ahora ya ni siquiera una navidad calmada puede pasar (explica la mayor muy enojada)

Rita: era una broma, no pensamos que pasaría esto, no hagas esto! A donde irán, donde van a vivir? (Cuestiona muy desesperada)

Leni: ahora te preocupas, eso es cinismo, en serio me das lastima mama, en serio, vámonos de aquí (dijo muy decepcionada la hija Loud)

Lincoln: (mira a Lynn) tu ni eres mi hermana! (Exclama enojado saliendo detras de Leni)

Lana: solo peleamos Lola, Lincoln, nos detenía por peleas idiotas, adiós Lola (sale de la casa)

Lucy: adiós, este es adiós definitivo, culpen quien propuso la broma (sale la ultima persona cerrando la puerta)

El lugar quedo callado, Rita cae de rodillas, Lynn se va corriendo a su cuarto, Luan no sabían que hacer, luna solo se queda parada, Lola queda en shock, la bebe llorando enfrente de lisa, la separación llego.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **LA NUEVA CASA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, termine este capitulo, ahora solo hay que pensar que sucede en mi cabeza :3**

 **Bueno yo me voy a matar a las pobres plantas, se despide para la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Casa nueva y cambios opuestos

**Hola amigos estamos con el capitulo braunidechocolate y montanahatsune gracias por decir cosas mas tu con nombre de un dulce, aquí se explica el porque no esta Lynn sr, entre otros detalles de lo sucedido y las cosa que han pasado durante el tiempo, además Lincoln se volverá un poco rudo y mas confiado a la gente que aprecia, vamos con el capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, excepto los ocs y la historia que hago es mi responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **LA NUEVA CASA**

 **Casa Loud tres meses despues, habitación de Rita**

A pasado tres meses desde entonces, la casa Loud queda en silencio, Rita Loud esta en su cama acostada, no sabe lo que ha pasado con su familia, cometió varios errores, en la casa verde, la mala suerte, ahora la broma que causo la ida de sus cuatro hijos, se levanta y camina a su estante, hay varias fotos, una con ella y su ex esposo, de sus primera 5 hijas, de su hijo, las de las menores, por ultimo la de Lily, pero se mueve a la de su hijo Lincoln, lo toma y toca la foto, el error de una madre fue hacerle esa broma, hace mas de 5 meses se divorció de Lynn sr, por lo de la mala suerte que traía su único hijo; Lincoln Loud, cuando lo sucedido en la casa verde su esposo le advirtio que no cometiera mas errores con el, después de que acusara Lynn a su hermano, las vías con el y ella misma terminaron mal, a pesar de que Lincoln les perdono, el divorcio salio, el niño tomo mucho tiempo en personales a sus hermanas y mas a ella misma.

A pesar de eso la señora Loud juro no volverle a lastimarlo, no lo cumplió, en navidad Lincoln le da regalos, siempre los tenia después de bromas o favores de ellas, pensó ella jugarle una inofensiva broma a su hijo en navidad, con ayuda de Luan, de las demás, pero Leni, Lucy y lana, no aceptaron esa propuesta, Rita solo quiere pasarle un mal rato, ahora se arrepiente de lo que hizo, colocando la foto en su lugar camina a la ventana, donde pasan personas, le empieza a caer lagrimas, su esposo primero, ahora sus cuatro hijos, se arrepiente de todo.

Rita: porque? Porque me pasa esto, solo quería pasarle un mal rato a mi hijo, ahora ya no esta con mis otras hijas! Porque hice esto? (Se pregunta entre lágrimas de amargura)

 **Con Lori**

La hija mayor, se arrepiente de lo que hizo, le dijo cosas que no debía, es el su hermano, su sangre, su primer hermano, ella con todas menos las tres hermanas le hicieron la broma que deparó a la familia, ella quedo sola después de la mala suerte que trajo Lincoln, quería culparle, pero Lincoln, sufrió ese tiempo, le dieron la espalda, le perdonaron a pesar de lo que le hicieron, ahora? Una broma termina separando todo.

Lori: porque hiciste eso mama? (Se pregunta la hija mayor con amargura)

 **Con Luan y Luna**

La comediante, se pregunta porque le hizo caso a su madre? Ella solo propuso una inocente broma, siempre como crema batida, solo eso, ahora ni siquiera un chiste puede animarla.

Luan: porque le hice caso a mi madre, porque? (Pregunta totalmente destrozada)

Luna, era otra cosa diferente, desde que cuatro de sus hermanos se fueron, la rockera ignoro a Luan, al grado de ya no hablarle nunca, lo cruza mirada con ella y nada mas, ni siquiera puede componer una cancion, esta muy herida.

Luna: tu culpa Luan, culpa de mama, ustedes no merecen el perdón! (Exclama la Loud rockera ante su hermana comediante)

Luan: callarse luna, si no le hiciera caso a mama, nada de esto pasara! (Exclama igual asia su hermana)

Luna: (empieza a golpear a Luan) callarte, mira lo que hicimos! (Exclama pegando a Luan)

Y así las dos hermanas se fueron a los golpes.

 **Con Lynn**

Lynn, quedo afectada y destrozada, no le quería pegar a su único hermano, le insulto y le maldijo de porque debió nacer, durante ese tiempo se pregunta como están ellos tres, como les va en su vida? Miles de preguntas tiene, fue el error mas grande que cometió después de culparle de la mala suerte.

Lynn: perdonarme Lincoln, no quería hacerlo (llora en silencio ante sus erres, mas el de la mala suerte)

 **Con Lola**

La gemela quedó sola durante tres meses, están a a su hermana gemela, ahora se arrepiente de ayudar con esa broma a Lincoln.

Lola: lana, Lincoln, perdón por lo que les hice (empieza a llorar)

 **Con lisa**

La científica, hermana pequeña no hace ningún experimento, sin Lincoln, sin nadie ella también esta hundiendo ante la culpa de lo sucedió.

Lisa: espero que algún momento nos perdonen Lincoln (dijo mirando a la cuna de Lily, que duerme)

Y así es lo que pasa en la casa Loud despues de tres meses.

 **Casa nueva**

En la casa nueva, donde viven Leni, Lincoln, lana y Lucy, les pasa diferente, ahí las cosas eran mejores, era totalmente opuesto a la casa Loud, ellos cambiaron su apellido a Lacarde, les gusto mucho, es ahora la familia Lacarde, donde Leni Lacarde es una gran empresaria, gana dinero con sus diseños de vestidos, con esa fama pudo remodelar la casa que tenian abandonada, ahora les vemos desayunar.

Leni: están listos para irse a la escuela? (Pregunta Leni, a sus hermanos)

Lincoln: por fin puedo ir a la escuela después de todo (responde alegre Lincoln)

Lucy: si me parece bien (responde ahora una niña totalmente opuesto a la que era en el pasado)

Lana: me parece bien (responde ahora una cambiada lana)

Los tres niños y Leni cambiaron demasiado, durante tres meses, Lincoln viste playera roja y un chaleco naranja, jeans azules, pelo igual pero un poco rudo.

Lucy, tiene el pelo rubio con mechones negros, la hace ver atractiva, vestimenta ya no oscuro, mas claro de tonos grices y azules, con lentes negros que cubren sus ojos azules.

Lana, también cambio, en ese tiempo, le empezó a interesar ser un poco femenina, pero conservando algo de lo que caracteríza a los niños, pero mas bonita.

Leni, también cambio su vestido y lentes a una ejecutiva, de modas, casi igual como Rita, pero de mejor manera, ellos cuatro hermanos son diferentes, ahoran son Lacarde y no Loud, suben a la camioneta familiar para ir a sus sentros de estudio/trabajo.

 **En la escuela**

Despues de que Leni dejara a sus hermanos, los tres niños miran la entrada, ingresan en ella y cuando ven a ellos entrar después de tres meses, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, las chicas a Lincoln, los chicos y niños a Lucy y a lana, pero entre las chicas q conocieron a Lincoln, quedan asombradas, ante un cambio.

LIncoln mira a las chicas que le rechazaron, pero no se enojo, es libre desde que corto con Ronnie, puede salir con Hiaku y con Maggie, las que no podían volver a estar con el son Ronnie y Cristina, Cookie, tiene oportunidad también, Clyde también ve a su amigo totalmente cambiado, así que él y Hiaku van asia ellos.

Clyde: amigo, donde estabas? Pero que cambio! (Exclama el moreno de lentes)

Lincoln: gracias amigo, luego te cuento, oh (mira a Hiaku) te vez hermosa Hiaku (dijo mirando a la chica nipona)

Hiaku: gra-gracias (dijo nerviosa y apenada)

Lincoln: en el descanso Clyde, te contaremos todo (camina asia su aula)

Seguido de Lucy, que mira a Hiaku, alza un pulgar, la nipona se pone feliz, poniendo celosas a todas mas a las mencionadas, después lana les sigue.

 **Descanso**

Ya es hora de descansar, los hermanos Lacarde van a la cafetería, para disfrutar su tiempo libre, amber la que molesta a Lucy la mira con odio y envidia, al escuchar que Leni gana mas dinero que su madre ya quiere humillar, pero no te metras en lo que te llamen amber.

Clyde y los amigos de dichos chicos van a saber porque el cambio repentino, así que el moreno ca a sus lugar a saber con Lincoln.

Clyde: ahora nos dirás el porque eres de clase alta? (Cuestiona el moreno, los curiosos también quiere saber, amber escucha a una buena distancia)

Lincoln: bueno pongarse cómodos, que esto es para largo (informa el Lacarde)

Parece que le dejaremos aquí, ahora ya saben lo que sucedió, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **IR A LA CASA LOUD**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, termine este capitulo, ahora solo hay que pensar que sucede en mi cabeza :3**

 **Bueno yo me voy a matar a las pobres plantas, se despide para la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. Salvando a Lily

**Hola amigos, aquí de nuevo, pues digo algo...**

 **Fipe2: me la pelas :3, tomo un tazón de palomitas y tomo tus putos comentarios los introduzco en el horno de mocrondas, y me los como palomitas :3asi me siento al decir pendejada impedía :3**

 **Bueno sigamos adelante :3**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, excepto los ocs y la historia que hago es mi responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **IR A LA CASA LOUD**

 **Escuela, descanso**

Ahora están acabando de contar lo sucedido a ellos, sus compañeros de clase, entonces se sentían mal y a la vez bien al saber quesuperaron todo, ya casi era termino del descanso, y después de tomar un poco de jugo, habla.

Lincoln: bueno Clyde, nos vamos al aula (indica el chico) Hiaku, mañana quieres ir a una cita conmigo? (Pregunta y pide)

Hiaku: si, me parece bien (acepta su propuesta)

Lincoln: te espero mañana despues de clases (le giña el ojo el Lacarde)

Lucy: estas seguro de estar con mi amiga? (Pregunta la gótica)

Lincoln: sabes Lucy, Ronnie y Cristina, me dejaron en claro cosas, aun duele ese momento de usar ese traje, pero quiero una nueva oportunidad saliendo con Hiaku y Maggie (responde su hermano tranquilo)

Lucy: entiendo, pero tendrás que escojer quien estará a tu lado (indica la muchacha)

Lincoln: lo se, por ahora hay que irnos a clase (sigue su camino con su hermana)

 **Despues de clase**

Los tres hermanos, esperan a Leni, cuando una camioneta familiar se detiene, Amber los sigue y mira bajar a Leni, los tres hermanos sonríe y conviven, después de eso suben a la camioneta familiar, y se dirigen a su casa.

Leni: como les fue niños? (Pregunta la hermana mayor)

Lincoln: estoy bien, tendré una cita mañana con Hiaku, así que me voy a preparar bien (responde)

Lucy: estoy bien, me siento mejor y popular, hasta las que me molestaban, ahora quieren ser mis amigos (responde, maid alegre)

Lana: igual a mi me pasa bien, incluso un niño quiere estar igual que Lincoln (responde la rubia)

Leni: eso es perfecto, ahora que tenemos todo, es mejor llevarnos a Lily a nuestra casa (propone muy seria, los tres igual se ponen así)

Lucy: debemos ir a ver, no sabemos si han descuidado a Lily! (Exclama la Lacarde gótica)

Lincoln: eso es lo que temo de ella, de que algo le pase (expresa su preocupación)

Lana, entonces que hacemos? (Pregunta la menor)

Leni: ponga su cinturón, porque iremos con los Loud! (Exclama la mujer, poniendo en marcha la camioneta)

 **Casa Loud, poco después**

Las Loud restantes, están muy deprimidas, tanto que dejaron a Lily sola, llora, llora y llora, Rita se harto de que llore la bebe, así que hará algo que nunca pensó: matarla.

Mientras que ella sube la escalera, la bebe ingenua de su destino, llora por la ausencia de Lincoln, cuando esta a escasos metros, los Lacarde llegan, Lincoln salta a la ventana, y mira a Rita.

Rita: maldita mocosa, te vas a callar! (Exclama molesta, pero Lincoln la detiene)

Lincoln: te desquita, con una niña? (Pregunta el Lacarde)

Rita: hijo! (Exclama)

Lincoln: así que mi madre trata de matar a su hija? (Vuelve a preguntar, la bebe abraza a Lincoln)

Rita: es que no se callaba, no sabia como callarla (responde nerviosa)

Leni: (entra por la habitación) mama, me das pena en serio! (Exclama ella, hace que Rita baje su cabeza)

Lincoln: es mejor llevarnos a Lily de aquí, esto ya no es seguro! (Exclama molesto, saliendo con la bebe en brazos)

Leni: acabas de perder otra vez, si no a cuatro, ahora la mitad, adiós (se voltea y se va, dejando a Rita sola)

Rita: porque? (Pregunta a la nada)

 **Mas tarde en la residencia Lacarde**

Los hermanos ahora están con Lily, la bebe esta mejor ahora, se siente mejor aquí que aya, pero los hermanos temen algo, una lucha civil contra los Loud.

Leni: tenemos a Lily, pero ella es capas de que inicie una guerra civil contra nosotros los Lacarde! (Exclama la mayor)

Lucy: es mejor que no nos topemos con ellas (sugiere ella)

Lincoln: puede servir, pero tarde o templano tendremos que enfrentarnos contra ellos (expresa seriamente)

Lana: después de todo nos enfrentamos a quien eramos familia y hermanos! (Exclama la infantil)

Lily: odio (dice la bebe)

Leni: bien quien se tope con una de las Loud, no tenga piedad, los Lacarde seremos mejores, por los Lacarde! (Pone su mano)

Todos: los Lacarde! (Ponen sus manos)

Parece que las cosas son así, pero quien ganara entre estas dos familias?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LA CITA DE LINCOLN Y HIAKU, PELEA CON RONNIE**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, termine este capitulo, ahora solo hay que pensar que sucede en mi cabeza :3**

 **Bueno yo me voy a comer los comentarios de algunas personas, se despide para la otra.**

 **Nota: ando medio ebrio xd.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
